


Kiss

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: twentieth of december [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy birthday Akashi Seijuurou!, M/M, Plotless, fluff maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tapi, satu syarat." wajah Kuroko yang tadinya bersemangat mulai kembali menjadi ekspresi datar. "Cium dulu." telunjuk kanan pemuda merah menunjuk pipi kanannya sendiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.  
> ● For Akashi Seijuurou's birthday
> 
>  
> 
> Part 1: AkaKuro―

"Tetsuya."

Kepala biru tidak bergeming, kedua manik berwarna serupa tetap setia mengeja kata demi kata yang tercetak pada halaman novel. "Apa, Akashi-kun?"

Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu mendengus pelan, terbiasa akan sikap mantan rekannya yang tidak bisa diganggu jika sedang membaca buku.

Mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kuroko, dia menatap pemuda biru itu lekat. Otak pintarnya memikirkan cara agar mendapat perhatian. 

"Tetsuya," panggilan disuarakan lagi, dijawab gumaman oleh pemilik nama. "mau kubelikan milkshake rasa vanilla tidak?"

Buku langsung ditutup dan diletakkan di atas meja, "Ayo, Akashi-kun. Sekarang kan?"

Heh, cepat juga jika sudah menyangkut minuman kesukaannya. Tak perlu bersusah payah kalau begitu.

"Tapi, satu syarat." wajah Kuroko yang tadinya bersemangat mulai kembali menjadi ekspresi datar. "Cium dulu." telunjuk kanan pemuda merah menunjuk pipi kanannya sendiri.

Pemain Seirin itu terdiam, dalam hati mengutuk Akashi karena sudah memberinya harapan mendapatkan minuman itu secara gratis, nyatanya harus ada bayaran. 

"Tidak mau."

"Oh? Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi membelikanmu vanilla milkshake."

"T-tunggu―"

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

Argh, Kuroko tambah kesal setelah melihat senyum miring Akashi. Pemuda itu benar-benar mempermainkannya.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa aku―"

Dengan cepat, tangan Kuroko menarik kepala Akashi, bibirnya ia tempelkan pada pipi si pemuda berambut merah hingga menimbulkan bunyi pelan.

"Dan, Akashi-kun, otanjoubi omodeto." Kuroko mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Nah sekarang, vanilla milkshake? Aku tahu Akashi-kun ingin mengajak kencan, bukan?"

/p


End file.
